Friends and Foods
by Divinesheep
Summary: Your best friend would do anything for you...even help you out with your breakfast. BrainyClumsy friendship. please R&R!


**Heya peoplez! I'm alive! **

**Please read and review, and NO FLAMES! darn it if you don't like the smurfs that's your problem not mine P this is fluff in a way, but it's friendship fluff, not slash fluff. even though I'm totally pro Brainy/Clumsy slash .**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the smurf grapefruit...I'm pretty sure there's no such thing in the series **

* * *

An unsuspecting Brainy smurf was seated at the breakfast table, minding his own business. Suddenly, he was attacked by a flying lump of pulp. This was not the first attack, and surely enough not the first time Brainy thanked smurfness his glasses protected his eyes from this flying menace. He turned to his right, frowning.

"Hey, careful with that, Clumsy!" Brainy moaned in aggravation, wiping pulp off his glasses for the 4th time this morning.

Sitting next to Brainy, Clumsy was, for lack of a better word, fighting with half a smurf grapefruit, and was not very surprisingly losing the battle.

"You're smurfing it all wrong! Here let me help you," Brainy said and snatched the spoon from Clumsy's hand.

"Uh, gee Brainy, there's a wrong way to eating a grapefruit?" Clumsy asked, confused, as he watched Brainy squinting at the evil fruit in question and looking at it from different angles.

"Shush Clumsy, let me concentrate!" Brainy whispered, not taking his eyes off the fruit.

"Oh, uh, alright Brainy…" Clumsy folded his arms on the table, and resting his chin on them he watched the strange ceremony, mesmerized.

Dripping with self importance, Brainy held the spoon firmly and looked directly at the center of the grapefruit. "Now," he mumbled, "If I could just…" with a quick jab, he stuck the spoon right in the middle of the grapefruit, wriggling and turning the spoon inside the fruit until it was reduced to a fresh-scented bowl of red soup.

"That's it?" Clumsy asked, rather disappointed.

"You were expecting something a little more thrilling, maybe?" Brainy answered, offended. Obviously, he believed, his talents were wasted on this ignorant fool.

"Oh, gosh, no!" Clumsy called overdramatically, sensing his friend's dilemma of sorts, "just something a little less…splooshy, I guess."

Brainy raised an eyebrow. "Splooshy?" he repeated.

Clumsy nodded, and there was a short silence.

"Oh, uh, that doesn't mean I don't like it!" he quickly exclaimed. "Sploosh is good! It's, uh, it's…you make smurftastic sploosh!"

Brainy smiled inwardly. He knew Clumsy was trying to make him feel important. Clumsy was silly alright, but he's one heck of a friend, even when it comes to squished citrus fruit.

"Well," he said eventually, "there ya go." He pushed the red abomination, spoon still inside, towards Clumsy.

It was greeted by a pair of hesitant blue hands, stirred a little, and then tasted. After 2 more spoonfuls, Clumsy had officially decided that this was indeed working for him.

"Golly, thanks Brainy!" he said, flashing him a goofy smile.

"Anytime buddy." Brainy chuckled and went back to his own breakfast.

Moments later, a wet splat was heard and Brainy's attention was turned to the floor.

Clumsy was looking at the grapefruit on the floor, completely abashed.

"Gosh Brainy, I'm sorry, it fell, I didn't-" he rambled on, his face and voice drenched with guilt.

"That's okay Clumsy, it's just a fruit," Brainy reassured him, "I'll clean it up later. You just wait here, I'll go smurf you another one."

"Nuh-uh Brainy, these grapefruits are too much trouble!" he said quietly, as if he was afraid the grapefruit might hear him.

"How about an apple then?" Brainy suggested, pointing to the basket of apples at the end of the long table, along which other smurfs were calmly eating their own breakfast.

Clumsy considered this.

"C…could you slice it for me?" he finally asked, the bare though of having to use a knife subconsciously making him push the knife away from his plate.

Brainy gave him a thumbs up, and made his way to the other end of the table.

Handy and Hefty, who were watching the scene from the opposite table, chuckled in unison.

"They never get tired of each other, huh!" Hefty said, bemused.

"Nah, they're best friends!" Handy answered, his eyes following Brainy's careful inspection of each and every apple, in search of the perfect one.

"Best friends…" he repeated, more to himself then to anyone else, before looking at Hefty and smiling.

The End

* * *

**Well, hope ya'll enjoyed it! if anyone is interested in another one of those smurfs friendshippy one-shots, just say who and I'm on it!...well, if I have time anyway. but I'll try **

**Love you all! Wallmoose**


End file.
